Bienvenidos al séptimo curso, ¡Otra vez!
by La Chica De La Cabellera Negra
Summary: Padres que creen saberlo todo de sus hijos, hijos escondiendo personalidades, y un extraño hechizo que devuelve a la edad de 17 años a Draco Malfoy y a Hermione Granger, todo depende de sus decisiones. ¿Podran lograrlo? RW/SM.
1. Las apariencias engañan

_**Disclaimer: **__EL maravilloso mundo de HP es nada más de J.K. Rowling, yo solo modifiqué la trama para crear esta hermosa pareja._

* * *

><p>BIENVENIDOS AL SEPTIMO CURSO, OTRA VEZ…<p>

_Capitulo 1_

**Las apariencias engañan.**

-Rose, cariño, tenemos que llegar temprano al Callejón Diagon, date prisa por favor.- rogaba una castaña mientras se daba el último toque de pinta labios frente al espejo, era normal en ella después de su boda ponerse un poco de color en sus carnosos labios, pues según su ex-marido la hacía ver más hermosa de lo que ya era. A la Gryffindor no le gustaba recordar aquellos viejos tiempos, donde su familia estaba todavía unida y feliz. Hacía ya 3 años desde que se divorció de Ron, un acontecimiento que paralizó casi a media familia Weasley, pero que supieron sobrellevar cuando se descubrió el verdadero motivo por el cual la unión de la "feliz pareja" había terminado.

Hermione recordaba aquella noche como si fuera ayer, la lluvia torrencial que le hizo regresar a casa temprano y encontrarse con lo que pensó era imposible.

Ron Weasley tirándose a Pansy Parkinson.

Desde ese día Hermione vivía en su hermosa casa en el Valle de Godric, mientras que Ron compartía un departamento lujoso con Pansy Parkinson, en un costoso barrio del mundo mágico. No guardaba rencor hacia su ex –marido, ya lo había perdonado, pero su orgullo seguía herido. Que dejar a la brillante Hermione Granger por una voluptuosa pero plástica Pansy Parkinson, la había ofendido de sobremanera. Pero no podía hacer nada si Ron la amaba, como decía hacerlo.

Ciertamente el matrimonio de Hermione y Ron decaía con el tiempo, pues cada uno trabajando todo el día solían llegar tarde a casa, sin ganas de nada y excusándose rápidamente para acostarse cuanto antes. Cuando sus hijos entraron a Hogwarts, la carrera de Ron pudo tomar un rumbo que incrementaba con el tiempo. Pues siendo un famoso jugador de Quidditch, sin hijos en casa podía ausentarse más de lo que podía, no había responsabilidades en casa que atender, y Hermione trabajaba todo el día en el ministerio. Fue entonces cuando Hermione se acostumbró a vivir sola durante 4 años.

Y la gota que derramó el vaso fue aquella noche, donde Hermione pudo encontrar la excusa perfecta para deshacer su compromiso con Ron. Desde entonces ambos padre se hacen responsables de sus hijos turnándoselos en vacaciones. La castaña estaba agradecida de que sus hijos fueran unos ejemplos a seguir, pues Rose teniendo en sus materias siempre extraordinarios, y Hugo siguiendo los pasos de su hermana, no tenía problemas con ellos, a fin de cuentas los había educado muy bien, dándoles calidad los días que tenía libres en el trabajo.

Estas vacaciones, la que se encargaría de llevar a Rose y a Hugo a Hogwarts, iba a ser Hermione, pues Ron aseguro tenerlos en vacaciones de Invierno. Lo que le permitiría irse de vacaciones a otro país, sin necesidad de pasar las navidades sola.

Hermione tenía 35 años, era una mujer realmente guapa y muy bien conservada, pues parecía tener 25. Su cabello castaño, largo hasta la cintura caía perfectamente rizado, sus ojos color dorado destellaban a través de aquellas tupidas pestañas, largas y rizadas. Sus pecas hacía resaltar aquella inocencia que aún- y muy a su pesar- albergaba en ella. Su cuerpo estaba perfectamente cuidado, sus curvas estaban muy bien definidas, y sus pechos no parecían haber conocido el significado de gravedad. Pues se encontraban muy bien colocados en su sitio.

Era hermosa, y eso era lo que a todos los maduritos del ministerio les constaba.

-Estoy lista mamá.- dijo una voz a sus espaldas. La castaña miro por el espejo para encontrarse con el reflejo de su hija, que igual que ella poseía una hermosura como la que muchas envidiarían, su cabello castaño contaba con unos destellos pelirrojos, que le daban un toque de sensualidad y madurez en su rostro, era evidente que la chica lo sabía y por eso lo cuidada, diferenciándola de su madre. Portaba un traje muy recatado digno de la familia Granger, mientras que se había maquillado sutilmente para la ocasión.

En sus muy largas pláticas con su madre, había demostrado ser una chica refinada e inteligente, segura de sí misma y muy recatada. Al igual que Hugo que tenía una excelente educación y que apoyaba a su hermana en todo. Pues siendo dos años menor que su hermana y cursando quinto grado, pareciera que era mayor que ella. Tenía una personalidad única y era muy guapo, pues había sacado más de Hermione que de Ron.

Con una sonrisa, Hermione cogió su bolso y lo coloco en su hombro mientras apretaba el brazo de Rose con delicadeza dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla. –Vamos entonces.- pronunció con suavidad mientras salían por la chimenea hacía el caldero chorreante, donde la red flú ya había sido activada para los estudiantes que debían comprar cosas en el callejón.

Esta vez, Hugo no las acompañaba pues Hermione había dedicado el día anterior para hacer sus compras a solas, dedicándole un día entero a su hijo, pues posteriormente le tocaría su turno a su hermosa primogénita.

-Madre, quería ver si podíamos ir a la tienda de libros un momento, después de comprar las túnicas y algunas pociones que necesito para el curso.- dijo la pelirroja mientras aterrizaban en la chimenea del caldero se disponían a salir del caldero en dirección a la tienda de Túnicas.

-Claro linda, lo que tú gustes, de todas formas tengo que ir a ver unos pergaminos y algunas plumas para el ministerio que necesito.- dijo la madre mientras ingresaban a la tienda, no sin antes ser saludadas por la mayoría de los ciudadanos que transitaban por las calles.

"Perfecto" había pensado la pelirroja dedicándole una sonrisa de falso agradecimiento a su madre, pues, desde el divorcio de sus padres, Rose había sufrido un cambio de personalidad. Por gusto propio Rose empezó a experimentar al lado de su casi prima, Katherine Lovegood. Pues con su misma edad y su casi similar hermosura, eran la sensación de Hogwarts de aquella generación.

Siempre comparada con su madre, Rose optó por ser lo opuesto a su madre dentro del castillo, sin descuidar su desempeño académico pues esto solo haría que su madre sospechara. Cosa que no le ayudaría en nada para su plan de ser una chica independiente y aventurera, tal vez demasiado…

Ese día Rose iría a comprar a la tienda de música e instrumentos mágicos una uña para tocar la guitarra, pues era el instrumento que le tocaba a ella en la banda que estaba formada por su prima Lily, hija de su tía Ginny, que era la única que sabía de la banda que sus sobrinas formaban y que era un éxito en casi todas las fiestas del castillo.

Estaba emocionada porque ese año, la primera noche en Hogwarts, la directora McGonagall les había dejado hacer una fiesta de bienvenida en vez de una aburrida cena, en donde se vestirían de gala y bailarían toda la noche, para esto tenía que lucir hermosa y prepararse para tocar de la mejor manera posible, pues si quería dedicarse a eso tenía que hacerlo bien desde el principio.

Obviamente también quería conseguir alguna conquista aquella noche, con la que pudiera entretenerse durante sus primeras semanas en el castillo. Rose Weasley era conocida por ser una de las diosas del sexo en la casa de Gryffindor, pues era buscada por varios de la ostentosa casa de Slytherin, en pocas palabras la sensual pelirroja, hija de Hermione Granger, alias la santurrona, era toda una Diosa del Sexo.

Pero obviamente, no era la única Diosa en el castillo, su oponente, o mejor dicho su peor enemigo era Scorpius Malfoy, aquel rubio que odiaba con toda su alma por todo lo que su padre y su madre le habían contado de su padre, pero que secretamente se moría por conocer y ¿Por qué no? De tenerlo en su cama una noche, pues, poseía unos encantos que la perturbaban cada vez que tenía clase con el Slytherin.

Scorpius por su parte, se encontraba dentro de la tienda de libros donde compraba el material necesario para su curso, pues aunque le dijera a su padre lo contrario, le encantaba estudiar en vez de perder el tiempo tratando de ganarse popularidad entre los chicos, y debido a su primo Alec Zabini, quien había logrado difamar que era todo un dios en la cama, lo cual era incierto pues con la única chica que Scorpius había estado, era con una Slytherin que solo pudo aguantar durante dos semanas, y que desde ahí no se había vuelto a fijar en ninguna, aunque no se podía negar a si mismo que la hija del famoso Bateador de Quidditch le llamaba la atención. Pues los rumores de ella, discretos pero sugerentes llamaban una que otra vez a su curioso interior.

-Padre, me preguntaba si podías comprarme este libro, es para un informe que quiero hacer- el Slytherin miro a hacía su padre, el cual se limitaba a asentir y a contestarle sin siquiera mirarlo. Pues estaba entretenido dándole ordenes a su elfo mientras le indicaba como llevar las cosas en la oficina mientras las dos horas que él estaba fuera, por eso las compras que se supone se deben hacer en un día, Scorpius las tenía que hacer en dos horas por el trabajo de su padre.

Draco había estado enfrascado en su empleo desde que Astoria Murió de una extraña enfermedad en las glándulas mamarías. De esto ya 6 años, pues había fallecido al principios del primer año de Hogwarts de su hijo, Draco sumido en lo que parecía ser tristeza en un principio se empeño a abrir nuevas compañías y hacer más negocios que lo mantuvieran ocupado de todo lo que le conllevaba ver a su hijo tener que consolarlo cuando Scorpius lo necesitaba, aunque esté no se lo reclamara.

-Sí, lo que digas Scorpius, solo cómpralo y vámonos tengo que llegar temprano a la junta con un el ministro.- le dijo Draco mientras le entregaba unos galeones para que pagara su libro sin mirarlo siquiera, pues el rubio mayor seguía instruyéndole al pobre elfo lo que se necesitaba.

El rubio cansado de tanta bulla decidió llamar a su propio elfo el cual le ayudo con las cosas y se las llevo a casa, sin necesidad de que el cargara algo.

Draco iba hablando con su elfo personal pro la calle, mientras que a un lado de él venía un Scorpius callado mirando al suelo con tristeza, pues no le gustaba ver como otras familias disfrutaban de aquellos momentos. Lo que no notó fue que su padre había tropezado con alguien y que el silencio se hizo presente.

Pues cesaron las ordenes para Darrel, lo que significaba que su padre había sido intercedido por alguien.

Cuando se giro a ver de quien se trataba, distinguió a la escultural y provocativa Rose vestida con un traje bastante pulcro para ella, pues el uniforme con el que solía verla no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

-Granger, ¿aún no aprendes por donde ir?- dijo el ex –Slytherin con sorna mientras se reía y le hacía señas a Su hijo para que se acercara.

-Lo siento Malfoy, no creí que con el tiempo perdieras el sentido de la vista, o al menos que hayas olvidado la educación, se dice con permiso.- murmuro la castaña que le estaba causando tal asombro a su padre como para dejar a un lado a Darrel, que seguía esperándolo para recibir órdenes.

- No seas patética Granger, es solo que tu….- pero no el joven Slytherin no prestaba atención más que a los ojos ámbar que Rose posaba en sus plateados ojos.

Ciertamente el "gusto y la alegría" con la que sus padres se habían encontrado no les había importado en lo más mínimo a los jóvenes, quienes sin decirse una sola palabra se detuvieron a mirarse con calma, analizando los nuevos cambios en cada uno.

-PERO SI SON LOS ELEGANTES SEÑORITOS DE MI ANUARIO, SI, SI , SI, ¿ALEGRA ESTA FELIZ!, ALFIN PODRA TENER LAS ÚNICAS FIRMAS QUE LE FALTAN PARA COMPLETAR EL ANUARIO DE LA GENERACIÓN DE HARRY POTTER.- los cuatro individuos se giraron para ver a una viejita que había aparecido por casualidad. Esas cosas solían espantar a los Malfoy, pues no les gustaba tratar con gente así, y parecía que a las Granger les sucedía lo mismo, pues su cara no fue precisamente de alegría.

-Les importaría firmarme, así podre irme tranquila.- dijo la anciana ya sin gritar y con una sonrisa que daba miedo, el joven rubio tragó saliva mientras discretamente se alejaba del grupo, al igual que la joven pelirroja, lo hacía dirigiéndose hacia la tienda de música e instrumentos mágicos.

-C-claro, a mi no me afecta en nada.- dijo la castaña mientras tomaba la pluma y el anuario viejo que la anciana le ofrecía. Cuando lo firmo, un toque eléctrico recorrió su mano, era como si algo se hubiera incrustado en su dedo, pero supuso que era el nerviosismo que le había causado el repentino encuentro con Malfoy, el cual estaba de muy buen ver e igual de odioso que siempre.

Cuando termino se lo paso a Draco, el cuál alzo una ceja y musito con cautela.

-Bien, entre más rápido me pueda ir, mejor.- y con esto firmo el anuario observando su juventud en aquella foto mágica que denotaba la felicidad que el joven tenía al ser prefecto de Slytherin.

Pero cuando termino sintió un pinchazo en la mano que le hizo estremecer, la anciana no le daba buena espina y se estaba cansando de aquella extraña aparición. Cuando termino de firmar se lo devolvió a la arrugada dueña y trago gordo.

La anciana los miraba con maldad y picardía. Lo cuál causó curiosidad en ambos padres.

-Los he estado observando durante dos años, el tipo de padres que no conocen verdaderamente a sus hijos, pero que aseguran lo contrario, el tipo de padres que son infelices, y el tipo de persona que no ha encontrado el porqué de sus desgracias, y que piensa que no tomó las decisiones correctas en su adolescencia, ahora les he dado una oportunidad que no podrán desaprovechar, se lo que su mente viene deseando desde hace 3 años en su caso señorita Granger, y hace 6 en el caso del señor Malfoy, por eso ahora, pueden regresar a su juventud y decidir de la manera que creen conveniente y que creen que cambiará su vida, si no lo hacen de aquella forma, no podrán regresar al tiempo y regresar a su edad original.- y entonces sin más que decir se dio la media vuelta y se fue.

La primera reacción que ambos padres tuvieron fue la de mirarse y echarse a reír, rolaron los ojos y se despidieron educadamente para seguir con sus caminos, tratando de alcanzar a sus hijos. Los cuales se encontraban en los destinos que antes habían comentado con ellos.

El encuentro con la anciana había sido demasiado extraño, pero la castaña supuso que la anciana estaba loca de tanto vagar por las calles, lo cual también pensó Draco.

El día se paso tremendamente rápido, pero Hermione no dejaba de pensar en algunas palabras de la lunática anciana.

"_el tipo de padres que no conocen verdaderamente a sus hijos, pero que aseguran lo contrario" ¿ _que clase de comentario había sido aquel? ¿Qué se creía aquella anciana al decir y juzgar así a Hermione Granger?, madre excepcional.

Decidió dejar de pensar en eso y disfrutar de la rica cena que sus hijos habían preparado como atención a los cuidados de su madre durante aquellas vacaciones, y conviviendo con ellos durante toda la noche disfrutó hasta el último bocado.

Cuando llegó la hora de dormir Hermione arropó a sus dos hijos como unos pequeñines y revisando que sus baúles estuvieran en orden se fue a su habitación, calmada y se acostó en su sedosa cama para rendirse a los brazos de Morfeo.

Lo mismo hizo Draco al cenar rápidamente con su hijo después de un día de trabajo extenso, pues al regresar del callejón se había ido de nuevo a su oficina, indicándole a Scorpius que ordenara todo con ayuda de Set, para su partida mañana, el muchacho pasaba más tiempo con Set- su elfo- que con su padre, por lo que estaba acostumbrado y así después de cenar el joven también se había ido a dormir.

Ciertamente los padres de ambos chicos no se imaginaban lo que les ocurriría al amanecer, pues al solo burlarse de aquella anciana, no tomaron las precauciones necesarias.

El despertador de la castaña sonó dos horas antes del de sus hijos, acostumbrada a prepararles un exquisito banquete antes de su partida, aquel día se vistió con su uniforme de trabajo pues después de dejarlos iría al ministerio, se puso los zapatos para después acercarse a su espejo y pintarse las sombras y arreglarse el cabello, pero lo que vio la dejo helada. Se toco el rostro, y se pellizco, pero no conseguía despertar de aquel mal sueño.

¿Por qué demonios estaba ella con una apariencia de 17 años en el espejo?, ¡Por Merlín!, ¿Era acaso esto a lo que se refería la anciana?

No desperdicio ningún minuto más y salió disparada hacía la casa de su mejor amiga y ex –cuñada.

A un rubio le estaba ocurriendo lo mismo, a diferencia que él estaba asustado, pues no sabía qué hacer, y más porque la junta de hoy decidiría algo muy emprendedor para una de sus compañías del extranjero. No podía presentarse con la apariencia de un joven de 17 años.

Solo le quedaba una opción, ir con su mejor amigo para que lo ayudase, tanto a él como a Scorpius, pues su hijo no podía verlo así, eran casi iguales.

Cuando la castaña llegó a casa de Ginny, se sintió aliviada al ver que esta le abría, la cara de la pelirroja no era de enojo por ser tan temprano, si no de real sorpresa, pues obviamente nadie se esperaba que a las 6 de la mañana llegara tu mejor amiga con una edad de 17 años cuando tu ya tenías 35.

Y así paso cuando Blaise empezó a pellizcarle los cachetes a Draco, pues no podía creerse lo de su amigo.

-¿Que poción te bebiste Draco?- preguntaba un Blaise muerto de la risa, pero con cierta extrañeza por aquel suceso.

En la casa de los Potter, todo era igual.

-¿Qué hago ahora, se supone que tengo que llevar a los niños a la escuela, y mi trabajo….es que yo no puedo creer que esa anciana…

Pero Ginny no escuchaba, solo pensaba en que podía hacer por su amiga, y entonces recapacitando lo que Hermione le había contado sobre la anciana, se le ocurrió una brillante idea.

Mientras que a Blaise Zabini se le llenaban la cabeza de ideas, Draco no hacía más que pensar en su trabajo y en su hijo, pues ahora podían confundirlos y el no podría explicar que había pasado. Pues recordando lo de la anciana, no podía regresar a su edad si no tomaba la decisión correcta, ¿Entonces que debía hacer? Como una estrella fugaz, una idea surcó los pensamientos del joven moreno.

Y como si Ginny y Blaise estuvieran conectados, las palabras salieron de su boca.

-Tienes que regresar a Hogwarts.- y con las miradas aterradas de ambos, ahora jóvenes padres comenzaron a explicarle el plan a cada uno de sus amigos.

_Siendo así, que el futuro de ambos era planeado por las retorcidas mentes de sus mejores amigos, lo que el rubio y la castaña no sabían, es que este cambio de edad, haría que sus vidas dieran un giro de 360 grados, comenzando así la aventura más loca de toda su vida._

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicas!, espero que les agrade la historia, aunque es el primer capítulo, me he emocionado mucho al escribirla, esto no significa que voy a abandonar mis otros Fics, ciertamente solo busco algo con lo que entretenerme, y bueno, en este Fic, me he inspirado en la película de Seventeen Again (Diecisiete otra vez).<strong>

**Espero sea de su agrado, y me da gusto traerles otra historia, espero sus reviews, para que me anime a seguirla, pues si os gusta con mucho gusto tendrán otro capítulo.**

**Porfavor, no sean tan crueles, es mi primer Fic con los personajes de Rose W. y Scorpius M. Así que espero sean de su agrado.**

**Gracias, Maryfer Malfoy.**


	2. Cuando la fiesta de disfraces termina I

_**Capítulo dedicado a: Karina349**_

_**Disclaimer: **__EL maravilloso mundo de HP es nada más de J.K. Rowling, yo solo modifiqué la trama para crear esta hermosa pareja._

BIENVENIDOS AL SÉPTIMO CURSO, … ¡OTRA VEZ!

_Capitulo 2_

**Cuando la fiesta de disfraces termina.**

-Tienes que regresar a Hogwarts.- y con las miradas aterradas de ambos, ahora jóvenes padres comenzaron a explicarle el plan a cada uno de sus amigos.

_Siendo así, que el futuro de ambos era planeado por las retorcidas mentes de sus mejores amigos, lo que el rubio y la castaña no sabían, es que este cambio de edad, haría que sus vidas dieran un giro de 360 grados, comenzando así la aventura más loca de toda su vida._

Ginny Weasley era mejor conocida como la bruja mas suspicaz que había en el mundo mágico, pues casarse con Harry Potter fue toda una osadía.

Al ser su mejor amiga, Hermione pensó que era lo mejor acudir a ella, pero la idea que la pelirroja le propuso no le pareció para nada adecuada. Aún así, Ginny ya había sacado los uniformes de su hija y se los había prestado, aunque no sin antes agrandarlos del busto, pues a la edad de 17 años Hermione empezó a desarrollarse, teniendo un busto bastante generoso. Cuando Hermione se vistió y se vio en el espejo, estaba irreconocible.

-¡Ginevra Potter!, ¿Cómo es que dejas que Lily se vista así en el colegio?- dijo una azorada castaña mientras se jalaba la falda para taparse sus torneadas piernas.

-Vamos Hermione, toda mujer debe de ser coqueta, y no creo que teniendo de padre a Harry Potter alguien se atreva a lastimarla, por favor si venció a Voldemort que no le puede hacer a un enclenque de 15 años.- decía la tía de Rose mientras se acomodaba el pelo en el espejo, y como si se hubiera acordado de algo, dejó a Hermione terminando de arreglarse en el cuarto sola por un momento.

Era increíble, como con el tiempo se había hecho más hermosa de lo que ya se veía en sus 17 años, pero aún así no lograba contener la ira contra aquella anciana, y entonces su mente divago a cierto rubio. El cuál, estaba peor que ella.

Zabini le había dicho que debía ponerse un nombre falso, pues el sombrero debía de ponerle en Slytherin. Y si decía que era Malfoy obviamente sabría que algo andaba mal. Aún así esa parte ya la tenían más o menos arreglada, pero venía lo difícil, ¿de qué familia vendría Draco? Los Zabini eran conocidos por ser morenazos de fuego. Y él era más pálido que la nieve. Y fue cuando Zabini recordó que tenía un tío lejano que era blanco. Por lo que le ofreció ser Drake Zabini, y Draco aún atolondrado con la noticia acepto. Aún pensando en que la anciana se las iba a pagar cuando regresara a su edad. Si la anciana quería que estuviera en Hogwarts lo haría, tomaría un par de decisiones que en ese entonces escogió mal y ¡Plop!, todo se arreglaría. Volvería a su trabajo, el cual estaba a cargo de Darrel y de Zabini.

-Vamos hombre, mi hijo tiene uniformes, pruébate uno que creo que te quedaran bien, ahora a preparar un baúl, creo que tendremos que hacerte un baúl de emergencia, veamos que tengo por la bodega de la familia.- y con esto se fue de la habitación, lo que ayudo a Draco a darse un tiempo para pensar, en que haría cuando llegara a Hogwarts.

Lo primero, ver si su hijo era un Dios como lo fue el en su generación, pasársela bien en su compañía y hacerse su amigo para saber cómo estaba con lo de su madre, que Draco, aceptando su cobardía, no se había atrevido a preguntarle nunca.

Segundo, echaría un buen polvo, de aquellos que solo en Hogwarts tenía.

Tercero, buscaría a la hija de Granger para preguntarle por su madre, quería saber si ella también había quedado así, lo cual era lógico por deducción, la anciana se los había dicho a los dos, y ciertamente sus palabras dejaron pensando a Draco mucho tiempo. ¿El era un padre desobligado?

¿Y que quería decir con eso de que mi hijo no era lo que yo creía?

En fin, tenía muchas cosas que hacer, y cuando se miro al espejo, se sintió joven de nuevo, y dispuesto a tomarse unas vacaciones después de 6 años de no tenerlas. No tenía nada que perder, era guapo, inteligente y se sabía todo lo que venían en los éxtasis. Sus glaciales ojos grises se encendieron inundados por la adrenalina del momento. Definitivamente iba a ser un buen año.

Cuando Zabini entró al cuarto con su baúl el rubio se sorprendió al ver que el moreno se las había arreglado para grabarlo con el nombre de Drake Zabini, ¡cielos!, pero ese si era un amigo, por algo era digno de su amistad.

-Vamos pequeñín, te llevare a la estación junto con mi hijo y el tuyo, te presentas como lejano y ¡listo!- aquella idea ciertamente no se le había ocurrido al ex –Slytherin, pero le sonaba de maravilla en esos momentos, solo tenía que escribirle una carta a su hijo explicándole que le había salido una urgencia en su trabajo, y cuando la terminó se la mando, indicándole al sorprendido Darrel que lo despertara ya.

Respecto a la castaña, su situación era más complicada, Harry y Ginny movieron cielo y mar para encontrar otro baúl, cuando al fin encontraron el de Ginny con Magia le borraron el nombre, y de ahí se detuvieron a pensar uno decente para Hermione. Tenía que ser de la familia Weasley, o tal vez una prima lejana de Harry, pero sabiendo que Harry era huérfano prefirieron ponerle Weasley.

-Que tal…¿Artemisa Weasley?- dijo una pelirroja con cierto tono burlón que molesto a Hermione hasta el punto de dirigirle una mirada gélida.

-Heather Weasley, ese será mi nombre.- y con esto lo grabó en el baúl.

Cuando ambas chicas miraron la hora cogieron lo que pudieron y salieron de ahí a toda prisa hacía casa de Hermione, por supuesto la carta ya había llegado y los dos chicos, con sus caras angelicales los estaban esperando.

-Cielos, ¡vámonos ya!, Oh, casi lo olvidaba, ella es mi sobrina Heather Weasley, es como su prima, espero que la reciban bien en su primer año en Londres, viene de Rumania.- y como esto a Hermione le sentaba de maravilla se presento como cuando lo hacía de chica, con el porte y la educación, que Rose le correspondió.

Y entonces noto como Hugo la miraba coqueto.

Esto no estaba bien.

Hermione conocía toda la cultura Rumana de pies a cabeza. Y sabía mucho del idioma, por lo que no se le hizo difícil contarles un poco de "su vida" en la antigua ciudad.

-Pues me da gusto que llegases, la verdad es que necesitamos más chicas con nosotras, ¿O no Lily?- decía Rose mientras sonreía a "Heather" esperando su respuesta.

-Pues, si. Me alegra venir a visitar a la tía Ginny, y como mis padres querían que estudiase, pues quería probar en Hogwarts.- decía la castaña mientras se acomodaba un mechón de su hermoso cabello rizado que ahora se había planchado permanente, por culpa de Ginny, pues según ella, para que no la reconocieran con las fotos de la sala de trofeos.

Y tenía razón, Hugo y Rose e incluso Lily, Albus y sus demás sobrinos, la miraban con cierta curiosidad que le hacía perder los estribos a la castaña.

Cuando llegaron a la estación a Hermione casi le daba un infarto. Todas sus pertenencias estaban apiladas con la de los demás, Luna estaba despidiendo a su hija, que fue resultado de su matrimonio con el Slytherin Theodore Nott, a todos les sentó de sorpresa aquella noticia, pero las intenciones del Slytherin eran más que buenas, pues amaba con todas sus fuerzas a Luna, y la hija de ambos era una hermosa rubia, única entre los Slytherin de Hogwarts, porque a pesar de la fuerte influencia de Luna en que fuera de Ravenclaw el sombrero la colocó en Slytherin.

La castaña estaba recargada en el muro viendo como Hugo y Rose se despedían de su tía Ginny, pero lo que más entristeció a la castaña, fue cuando sus hijos miraban con melancolía los abrazos y besos que Ginny les daba a sus primos, y le dolió no estar con ellos.

Con cierta culpa Hermione se acercó a sus dos "primos" y decidió hacerles plática.

-¿Qué os pasa?- pregunto acomodándose su lacio cabello detrás de su oreja mientras se acomodaba los jeans, y su pegada blusa que remarcaba su feminidad. Todo había sido idea de Ginny.

-No es nada Heather, solo recordábamos a mamá, se llama Hermione, no pudo acompañarnos por cuestiones de trabajo, al igual que mi padre, no sé si has escuchado de él, es un jugador de Quidditch.- dijo la pequeña Weasley mientras le sonreía amablemente.

-¡Oh!, creo que se quién es.- lamentablemente en lo que iba del día, Hermione se iba haciendo más experta en mentir.

-Bueno, es nuestro último año eh Hogwarts, y pensamos en que vendrían ambos, están divorciados por lo que desechamos la idea de inmediato. Pero ahora que no han venido los dos, creo que ha sido lo mejor, tan ocupados siempre en sus trabajos…- aquellas palabras le dolieron más que un _crucio a _Hermione, tanto tiempo de estar con ellos, y no se había dado cuenta cuanto la necesitaban.

Y entonces entendió lo que la anciana le había querido decir el día anterior.

Cuando el expreso llegó, todos subieron, Heather le dio un fuerte abrazo a Harry y a Ginny y estos no pudieron evitar ver en su amiga Hermione que algo iba muy mal.

Pero se limitaron a despedirla y a desear que todo saliera como esperaban.

A sus espaldas un Draco Malfoy miraba todo con cautela. Mientras Blaise despedía a su hijo, Scorpius y a él.

-Pórtense mal, ¿me escucharon?- decía el moreno sonriente mientras le alborotaba el cabello a su apuesto hijo, al igual que a Scorpius que solo atinó a reírse con las loqueras de su tío.

-Vamos padre, sabemos perfectamente que Scor no tiene ni un ápice de maldad en su cuerpo.- y con esto le dio un beso a su padre y a su madre y se subió al expreso.

Scorpius solo sonrió y se despidió de su tío de la mano.

Draco abrazo a Blaise y lo penetró con la mirada. -¿Qué quiso decir tu hijo con eso?, acaso…¿Dudaba de la hombría de mi hijo?- fue entonces cuando al moreno se le hizo un nudo en el estomago.

-No Draco, pero creo que se a que se refería la anciana al regresarte a la edad de tu hijo, averígualo tú mismo.- y con esto el rubio no tuvo otra opción que subirse al expreso siguiendo a su hijo mientras este seguía a su casi primo Zabini.

Ciertamente las palabras de Blaise le habían intrigado, estaba seguro de que Blaise sabía algo y no quería decirle nada. Y fue cuando vio algo que lo dejo sin aliento, su hijo estaba hablando con una sangre sucia de Hufflepuff. ¿Pero cómo?

-Hola Lindsay, me alegra verte también, ya nos veremos en clase de Adivinación, con permiso- y con esto le cedió el paso dejando atrás a un Draco Malfoy con la mandíbula desencajada.

-¿Que fue eso?- pregunto a su hijo mientras tomaba asiento junto a él, compartían anden con la hija de Nott, que curiosamente no estaba en el grupo de los hijos de Potter, y con su primo Mike Zabini.

-No me digas Drake, ¿tú también estas en contra de las chicas _sangresucia?- _esta respuesta le había caído como balde de agua fría a Draco, ¿Donde estaba aquel Scorpius que decía repudiar a las _sangresucia _igual que su padre?

En ese momento se acordó de la anciana.

"_El tipo de padres que no conocen verdaderamente a sus hijos", _aquellas palabras resonaron en su mente y tuvo miedo. Acaso Scorpius…

Tenía muchas cosas que analizar, observar y corregir en su estadía en Hogwarts. Pero por ahora quería saber más de aquel chico que decía ser su hijo.

La conversación entre los compañeros de andén le pareció como las que el solía tener con sus amigos, Pansy que siempre era la más callada, se veía reflejada en Katherine, la hija de Nott, que era de una hermosura que había hipnotizado a Draco desde el momento en que la vio, y había notado que ella se sonrojaba cada vez que Draco la miraba.

Eso lo hizo rejuvenecer, era como si volviera a ser el mismo Draco Malfoy, _"El dios del sexo"._

Eso le animo a preguntarle a su hijo si el también lo era.

-¿Todos tiene novia aquí?- dijo "Drake" mientras miraba interesado a los demás, todos los chicos lo miraron riéndose mientras le daban palmaditas en la espalda a Scor.

-Todos, menos Kath y Scor. Osea que solo yo.- dijo su primo Mike, el rubio se giró para ver a Scorpius con una ceja alzada.

Scor se limitaba a leer un libro, tan calmado que no pudo percibir que su padre lo estaba mirando… enojado.

-Yo pensé que Scor estaba saliendo con una chica muy guapa de Gryffindor. Algo así dijo el tío Blaise.- obviamente no podía decir que Scorpius se lo había contado en vacaciones a Draco, pero acomodo la mentira bastante bien, pues Scorpius levanto la vista.

-No estoy interesado en perder mí tiempo follándome a medio castillo para demostrar mi hombría, prefiero encontrar a una que me ame de verdad y por la cual me sienta atraído.- Draco no supo que decir, era tan parecido a su difunta esposa que mejor decidió dejar el tema por la paz. Y un aguijonazo le atravesó el pecho. ¿Su hijo llevaba otra vida?

Sí.

Y se lo ocultaba.

Supuso que era por miedo, y entonces Draco sintió culpa, pues se arrepentía de no pasar tiempo con su hijo para conocerlo más, y decidió que en su estancia en Hogwarts sería su mejor amigo.

-Aunque pensamos que terminará con Kath.- dijo Mike mientras miraba a Kath con una sonrisa, esta solo se limitaba a sonrojarse mientras miraba por la ventana.

-Pues harían bonita pareja, y ¿a Scor le gusta la señorita Kath?- pregunto Drake como si nada mientras veía el escepticismo de Scorpius que ni siquiera levantaba la vista.

-¡Qué va!, si todos sabemos cómo mira a Rose Wea…..- pero entonces Scorpius había cerrado su libro y fulminaba a Mike con la mirada, ese gesto le hizo estremecer a Draco, pues se veía reflejado en su hijo, como si lo que estuviera enfrente de él fuera un clon suyo.

-Joder Mike, cállate, no tienes por qué estar diciendo esas cosas.- dijo mientras se paraba y salía del compartimiento, tomando dirección hacia los sanitarios.

Draco se quedo callado observando a Mike, sintiendo que su lengua ardía por preguntarle porque él había reaccionado así.

Pero fue Mike quién se lo dijo sin siquiera esperar.

-Esta frustrado, Rose es la diosa del sexo en Hogwarts, es una hermosa castaña rojiza que destila sensualidad por cada poro de su cuerpo, todos la desean, incluyendo a Scor, pero la influencia de su padre no le permite "unirse" a esa clase de personas, y por miedo Scor no se le acerca, aunque sabemos que vive por ella.- esto último lo dejo sin habla.

¿Cómo su hijo podía estar enamorado de la hija de Granger?

Imposible.

¿Diosa del sexo?

-Espera un minuto, ¿dijiste Diosa del sexo?, ¿es entonces Scor el Dios del sexo?- y con esto su ceja ya estaba arriba, mientras el moreno se reía y le propinaba un golpe amistoso en el hombro.

-Claro que no, esos son chismes que le hemos inventado, Scor es muy reservado en esos aspectos, solo se ha tirado a una mujer, y es porque en realidad la quiso, pero ella lo dejó y el no ha tenido novia desde entonces, aunque sabemos que se muere por la sensual Weasley.- y entonces Draco estaba más espantado que de costumbre, definitivamente ese no era su hijo.

Hermione por su parte se sentía realmente a gusto con sus sobrinos y sus hijos.

-Y entonces podríamos tocar la canción que Rose escribió en verano, me parece excelente, en cuanto Kath salga del nido de las serpientes podremos decirle que se la aprenda en la batería. Presume de tener nuevas baquetas, me emociona la idea de tocarla con el bajo.- La pequeña Lily era igual que su madre, pero Hermione se sentía intrigada por aquella plática, ¿qué era eso de tocar canciones?

-Vale Lily cálmate, se que la canción te gusto, pero debemos irnos a cambiar el uniforme ahora, muero por probarme mis nuevos uniformes.- Hermione se sintió feliz de que fuera a tener uniformes decentes y no los que Ginny le daba a sus hijas. Pero entonces se fijó en que Hugo la miraba y se retorció del nerviosismo.

-¿Y ella que va a tocar?- pregunto finalmente mientras alzaba las cejas, y se giraba hacía su hermana esperando la respuesta.

-No había pensando en eso, ¿Tocas algún instrumento?- dijo Rose mirando a "Heather" con curiosidad.

-No, pero no se preocupen, yo me limitaré a observar nada más.- dijo Hermione mientras se levantaba y cogía su uniforme, lista para salir al tocador.

-Bueno, te encantara la fiesta de bienvenida.- y con esto Rose salió al compartimiento de al lado que se encontraba vacío para cambiarse.

¿Fiesta de bienvenida?, ¿Qué se había perdido estos últimos 18 años?

Cuando todos regresaron al compartimiento a Hermione casi le da un infarto al notar lo corta que estaba la falda de su hija y la blusa tan pegada que llevaba. Hugo se reía al lado de ella.

-Rose si te viera mama usar esos uniformes te metería una buena reprimenda, ya me imagino su cara.- decía el pelirrojo mientras se sentaba al lado de su hermana.

-Vamos Hugo, mamá no está aquí para regañarme, aparte por Dios ¿Quién en su sano juicio utilizaría aquellas cortinas enormes?- y con esto miro a Heather, Rose le dedico una sonrisa y le indicó que se sentara a su lado.

Hermione estaba sin habla.

Esa no era Rose, primero tocaba en una banda, segundo, ¿cómo se atrevía a vestirse como promiscua?

-Oye Rose, y que piensas hacer este año con Scor, ese hombre es un adonis, se cae de bueno, ciertamente me atrae demasiado, si no estuviera enamorado de ti ya lo tendría en mi cama desde el año pasado.- y esta fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

¿El hijo de Draco Malfoy enamorado de su hija?

Lily Luna Potter diciendo que se iba a acostar con alguien.

Y Rose riéndose mientras hacía gestos con las manos.

-De todos los hombres con los que me he acostado, no he visto una tan guapo como el Lily, pero somos de Gryffindor y el es un Slytherin, además tu sabes lo que se nos armaría si mi madre se entera que me acosté con el hijo de su peor enemigo, no creo que me salve de la reprimenda excusándome con el argumento de que es un Dios.- dijo Rose mientras sonreía y se alborotaba su larga melena castaña rojiza.

-¡ROSE WEASLEY! ¿¡COMO QUE DE TODOS LOS QUE TE HAS ACOSTADO?- Hermione estaba fúrica, soportaba que usara esos uniformes, pero saber que su pequeña hija ya no era virgen, la ponía de muy mal humor, más que eso.

Le dolía que su hija no tuviera la confianza de decírselo.

Y más aún, que ahora se daba cuenta que esa definitivamente, no era su hija.

No la que ella decía conocer.

La anciana tenía razón… tenía mucho que arreglar.

-Cálmate, uso protección.- decía una Rose riéndose acompañada de las risas de sus amigos.

El camino paso en silencio mientras los demás seguían enfrascados en la fiesta Hermione solo tenía cabeza para planear algo y hacerle sentar cabeza a Rose.

Definitivamente tenía que hablarlo con Ron y con Hugo, por solapar a su hermana.

Cuando llegaron a Hogwarts se encaminaron al gran comedor de inmediato, pues era el momento de ver en qué casa quedaban los pequeños de primero y los de otros grados que acababan de integrarse al plantel.

Fue entonces cuando Hermione se fijó en un rubio guapísimo que estaba recargado solo en un pilar, con su uniforme negro sin escudo, al igual que el de ella, pues "no sabía aún" donde la colocaría el sombrero.

Los ojos grises de Draco se fijaron en la bella castaña que tenía frente a él.

Y entonces recordó sus ligues en Hogwarts, se fijo en su uniforme que remarcaba todas sus curvas, era hermosa, y acababa de llegar también pues no tenía insignia, su cabello lacio y largo era lo que más le gustaba. Hasta que se fijo en sus ojos. Dorados como los de Granger y cayó en la cuenta, que era ella.

-Granger.- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella, notando que aquella hermosa mujer había vuelto a los 17 junto a él.

-Cállate Malfoy, aquí soy Heather Weasley.- y con esto miró a su alrededor cerciorándose que nadie los hubiese escuchado.

-Cielos, Granger, te das cuenta lo que aquella anciana hizo, aunque empiezo a creer las razones, ¡cielo santo! Debemos arreglar esto de inmediato, mi hijo está enamorado de tu hija, ya veo porque la anciana quería que arregláramos las cosas, tú te encargas de alejar a tu hija de mi hijo y yo haré lo mismo….- pero la castaña le plantó una bofetada. Sin saber muy bien la razón, tal vez porque Malfoy era un egoísta engreído que no hacía más que pensar en él.

Y comprendió al pobre de su hijo.

-Tal vez tu hijo no te quería decir nada porque él no es como tú. Y mi hija no lo quiere así que no tengas miedo por….- pero la mirada que Malfoy le dirigió le helo los huesos, la sangre y el cuerpo.

Las frías manos de Malfoy le tomaron las muñecas fuertemente. –¿Que sea la última vez que me tocas, me escuchaste Granger?- y la soltó para ponerse a centímetros de su rostro.

-Deja de decir sandeces, yo no sabía que tu hija era una zorra, eso de ser la Diosa del sexo en Hogwarts es repudiante.- dijo mientras se acomodaba detrás de la fila para esperar su selección de casas.

Hermione lo imitaba mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada, tenía ganas de darle otra bofetada pero con la Directora ahí era imposible, los de primero empezaron a ser seleccionados y ellos dos terminaban la fila.

-Lo dice el que fue el Dios del Sexo en mi generación, eres un sin vergüenza Malfoy, ahora debemos concentrarnos en buscar información para deshacer el hechizo. Al menos así podremos proceder en regresar a nuestra vida normal, arreglando la situación de nuestros hijos.- dijo mirándolo con cierta ansiedad, mientras el rubio procesaba su información.

-Lamento estar de acuerdo contigo, pero creo que ya estamos grandecitos para andarnos fastidiando el uno con el otro, y admito que es estúpido de mi parte seguir odiándote si ya no tengo motivos, aunque me está costando decir esto, creo que debemos trabajar juntos para terminar con este hechizo y cuidar de nuestros hijos, que como dijo la anciana, no conocíamos.- Hermione miraba estupefacta a Draco, aquellas palabras denotaban una sinceridad que ella era incapaz de creer, pero decidió que unirse a Malfoy no era tan mala idea, después de enterarse dolorosamente de la verdad de sus hijos debía cerciorarse de que regresaba a su vida normal, pero con la seguridad de que su hija dejara esos malos hábitos que tenía.

Siendo la hija de Hermione Granger, y con esas costumbres, no. Jamás lo permitiría. Ella era una Granger no una zorra.

Ciertamente la castaña se equivocaba, ella no era un Granger ni una zorra, ella era simplemente Rose Weasley, esa castaña rojiza auténtica que quería ser diferente y no vivir bajo la sombra de fama de su madre.

Quería ser ella misma.

Draco notó enseguida que Hermione reaccionaba y le tendió la mano para firmar su trato.

La castaña tomo su mano y se presentó, sellando su pacto con las siguientes palabras.

-Mi nombre es Heather Weasley, será un placer trabajar contigo.- la castaña le sonrió a Draco mientras hacía un movimiento de cabeza como si se presentase en la época de duques y duquesas.

-Un placer, Mi nombre es Drake Zabini.- y con esto, se soltaron.

Para Hermione, era un trato.

Para Draco un reto.

Tras meditar sus palabras el rubio aceptó que después de 19 años la guerra había terminado y con ella sus viejas costumbres, Granger y el tenían que salir de aquel agujero llamado pasado, y enfrentar los prejuicios. Los Malfoy no eran los mismos, el odio hacía los muggles era una máscara que Draco ocupaba solo con Granger, pero a quien iba a engañar, ahora eso no importaba en el mundo mágico, y a él ya no le importaban las cuestiones de sangre.

-JOVENES DE SÉPTIMO CURSO, PASEN PORFAVOR.- la señora McGonagall los llamaba para colocarles el sombrero, que de alguna forma decidía el destino de ambos.

Volviéndolos a sus casas, a sus costumbres, pero que también, les mostraría que las decisiones correctas que debían tomar, no solo radicaba en sus hijos, también en ambos.

Ambos estaban destinados a estar juntos, pero ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de ello.

Mientras que sus hijos, habían sido los que inconscientemente repetían sus actos, aunque aquella anciana, mediante su anuario, podía ver que el amor entre los dos primogénitos, iba a ser más fuerte aún que el de sus padres.

_Cada generación viene con más fuerza._

En el Gran Comedor, Scorpius Malfoy posaba sus ojos de plata en Rose, la cual le correspondía con aquel deseo encendido que se escondía en su interior.

Un deseo prohibido que no debía mostrar, y unas ganas de entregarle su corazón, para que el Slytherin lo protegiese, lo tomara y lo tuviera por siempre.

Pero ambos sabían que lo suyo era imposible, dos casas diferentes, dos familias distintas, dos sentimientos iguales…

_Imposible…_

…_o tal vez, no._

_**Hola chicas, espero que les este gustando, me alegro ver la cantidad de chicas que leen el fic, he activado la opción en donde puedan dejar reviews anónimos, no me había dado cuenta que la tenía bloqueada. Me alegra también saber que la historia ha sido agregada a favoritas.**_

_**No saben las ganas de publicar que me dan.**_

_**He decidido que Draco pensara de esa forma, porque a quien vamos a engañar, las cosas después de la guerra, cambiaron. **_

_**Espero reviews, eso me hace escribir con más entusiasmo, porque sé que les gusta.**_

_**Por cierto, he cambiado mi nombre, ahora soy Draco's Brunette (la morocha de Draco). Antes era Maryfer Malfoy pero me ha gustado mi nuevo seudónimo.**_

_**Gracias a las chicas que escribieron, les mando un beso a todas.**_

_**Maryfer Malfoy.**_


	3. Cuando la fiesta de disfraces termina II

_**¡Hola!, lamento haber tardado tanto, pero se me atravesaron exámenes, y aún tengo que actualizar mi otro FF, pero estoy en proceso de. Aquí les traigo un capítulo más que me he inspirado escuchando la canción. Espero que la puedan escuchar mientras leen el capitulo, y ahí me dicen que tal les parece, para mi cabeza la voz de Kristina es Rose, no tanto por el tono o el timbre, si no por el sentimiento con el que lo canta. La canción es:**_

_**Be mine- Kristina & The Dolls.**_

_**Gracias por leer mi FanFic y dejar reviews, es lo que más me anima a seguir. Yo siempre les respondo los Reviews por PM pero para aquellas que no los leen se los dejo por aquí. Esta terminando el capítulo para que ya puedan leer en paz el nuevo pedazo. Mil gracias!**_

_**Este capítulo está dedicado a: Zelywa**_

_**Disclaimer: **__EL maravilloso mundo de HP es nada más de J.K. Rowling, yo solo modifiqué la trama para crear esta hermosa pareja._

* * *

><p>BIENVENIDOS AL SÉPTIMO CURSO, … ¡OTRA VEZ!<p>

_Capitulo 3_

**Cuando la fiesta de disfraces termina. Parte II**

La castaña estaba nerviosa cuando paso frente al taburete, pero se dio cuenta que el nerviosismo no era por saber en qué casa la pondrían. Era simplemente porque McGonagall examinaba su rostro con atención.

Y Draco lo notó.

-Mis estimados nuevos alumnos, que singular…- y con esto la directora tomó el sombrero y le indicó a Hermione que se sentara.- Tienen un parecido sorprendente con unos ex –alumnos, ya se darán cuenta ustedes mismos.- y con esto puso el sombrero parlanchín encima de la cabeza de Hermione.

El comedor estaba expectante, intrigados por saber el destino de cada uno.

Los descendientes del trío de oro estaban sentados en Gryffindor, con excepción de Katherine Nott Lovegood que estaba sentada en la mesa de Slytherin junto con sus amigos las serpientes, ella era imparcial, aunque los Slytherin eran sus íntimos, ella convivía la mayor parte del tiempo con las chicas de Gryffindor pues en su círculo de compañeros de casa era la única mujer, cosa que a veces le hacía sentir como la reina de Slytherin pues contaba con la protección de Mike y de Scorpius, pero que a su vez le hacía sentir incómoda con las pláticas que desarrollaban los caballeros.

Las cuales muchas veces terminaban en peleas por su amistad con las Gryffindor, pero a ella no le importaba, siempre ponía de ejemplo a sus padres.

La singularidad de Luna y el misterio de Theo lograron crear a la enigmática Katherine, y ella estaba orgullosa de ello, pues Luna no era una serpiente, y eso no había impedido que su papa no amara a su madre.

Y era por eso que ella tenía derecho a juntarse con quien le placiera.

Mientras tanto Rose tenía la vista clavada en "Heather", tenía mucha curiosidad por aquella chica desde que se la presentaron, pues le recordaba vagamente a su madre. En ese momento Rose sintió como si el aire le faltara, su mamá no la había podido acompañar en su último año y siempre era por trabajo, y si a eso le sumábamos que su padre se había ido con la mujer aquella, y se había desentendido completamente de ellos.

Como le molestaba que existieran hombres así, y por eso ella hacía lo que hacía para tener una pequeña venganza con los hombres, para enamorarlos y prometerles cosas que ella no iba a cumplir.

Y se sentía satisfecha.

Aunque, viendo a esa chica que tenía mucho en común tanto física como emocionalmente con su madre, la derrumbaba por completo. Apenas la conocía de esta mañana pero podía ver en ella una fineza y una inteligencia que sobresaltaba a leguas.

Y ciertamente le emocionaba tenerla como amiga, por eso deseaba aprender de ella y que quedara en Gryffindor, para poder tener una amiga nueva, única y que seguro marcaría una diferencia muy grande en ella.

Y Rose Weasley no se equivocaba, todos sus pensamientos solo derivaban en una cosa.

Amor.

Todo lo que ella tenía en la cabeza era amor, aunque sus acciones demostraran lo contrario ella lo único que deseaba era amar y ser amada de la misma manera, pero no lo ponía en práctica por miedo a sufrir lo que su madre.

Y ciertamente Scor le gustaba y mucho, y había tenido infinidad de oportunidades con él, pero a Rose le daba vergüenza que él la conociera por el seudónimo de Diosa del sexo.

Se le hacía vulgar presentársele así, si contamos que solo habían cruzado palabra 5 veces en toda su vida.

Ella recordaba muy bien cada una de ellas.

Al igual que Scorpius Malfoy, el rubio que la miraba en aquel momento embelesado por aquel hermoso pelo y esa mirada que lo enloquecía.

El estaba enamorado de ella desde el tercer año, cuando la encontraba en la biblioteca metida a altas horas de la noche, haciendo deberes, o cuando la veía en los pasillos leyendo cartas que al parecer pertenecían a sus padres, siempre que la veía en los pasillos leyendo aquellas palabras se le encogía el corazón.

Ella siempre lloraba.

Lloraba en silencio y él la espiaba, estaba seguro que ella jamás se había dado cuenta de que el la veía llorar, y cada lágrima que ella derramaba lo mataba por dentro, pero no podía hacer nada.

Su padre siempre le había dicho que no quería verlo cerca de los hijos del trío de oro, era por eso que no corría a abrazarla y chiquearla, no podía, estaba asustado. Pero aquellos pensamientos jamás se los diría a su padre.

El enamoramiento con Rose era un secreto que nunca compartiría con Draco Malfoy.

Todos los viernes por la noche era la misma rutina, en el arco del ventanal que daba hacía el lago, ella se sentaba para leer las extensas cartas, y siempre cuando terminaba lloraba. Y eso le partía el corazón, todo fue así durante un año, hasta mitades de cuarto año, cuando una noche ella no estaba en el mismo lugar como siempre.

Y el próximo viernes sucedió lo mismo.

Hasta que Rose Weasley dejo de llorar debajo del arco.

Fue entonces que se enteró de varios rumores que lo dejaron atónito, su bella doncella había sido tomada por otro hombre.

Y pasando los años, el se dio cuenta que Rose Weasley era un imposible, ella había crecido en ese lapso de Tercer año a Cuarto, y se había convertido en una señorita, empezaba su etapa de Diosa del Sexo.

Scorpius fue tentado por Mike durante mucho tiempo, su mejor amigo Mike era el único que sabía de su enamoramiento con Rose, y siempre lo apoyaba, muchas veces intentó tener un acercamiento con ella pero la imagen de su padre lo atormentaba.

Draco Malfoy le había contado su vida en Hogwarts, y aunque vivía agradecido con el trío de oro siempre les guardaba rencor. Scorpius se decía a si mismo que conociendo a su padre era más bien envidia.

Pero jamás iría en contra de su padre.

En ese momento desvió la mirada hacía el taburete, la hermosa chica que había llegado junto con Rose aquella mañana había captado la atención de Scorpius, pero nadie podía superar a su Rose.

Estaba preguntándose si tal vez quedaría en Gryffindor, que lo más probable era que así fuese.

Y entonces para la sorpresa de todos, el sombrero –después de tener años de solo dictar la casa y no hablar- habló.

-Mmmmmmm, que singular…- y todos guardaron silencio, la profesora McGonagall también se había sorprendido y Hermione y Draco estaban sudando la gota gorda.

Temían ser descubiertos.

-Tienes las características que hace 19 años no veía, tu inteligencia es única, insuperable. Tan parecida a la de ella….- Y entonces la mirada de Hermione se encontró con la de Draco.

El estaba asustado, por primera vez en su vida.

-Definitivamente serás ¡Gryffindor!- y todo el mundo aplaudió.-…otra vez.- esto último solo lo escucharon tres personas.

McGonagall, Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger.

La última se apresuró a bajar del taburete y dirigirse hacia su mesa donde sus "primos" la esperaban gustosos y felicitándola.

Ella se giró rápidamente para ver a Malfoy, sentado sobre el taburete con su imperturbable expresión. El misterio que derrochaba y la sensualidad de sus facciones hicieron que varias chicas susurraran entre sí. Pero el solo la veía a ella, como diciéndole que habían sido descubiertos, y no se equivocaban.

La profesora McGonagall le puso el sombrero, y el silencio volvió a reinar el Gran comedor.

-Interesante….único.- y la expresión de Draco seguía imperturbable, miraba siempre a Hermione.

Rose se dio cuenta de ello y tuvo un poco de envidia, el apuesto rubio sentado en aquel taburete se había fijado en su prima lejana, y no en ella, como todos los de nuevo ingreso hacían. Y decidió hablar.

-Es muy guapo, tal vez lo incluya en mi lista- dijo sin un toque de vergüenza, lo que generó una mirada fulminante por parte de "Heather" y que se rompiera el contacto entre Draco y Hermione.

-Ni se te ocurra- comento Hermione fulminándola con la mirada mientras volvía su atención a Malfoy.

Y entonces Rose sonrió, esto definitivamente sería un reto.

Su instinto de hembra alfa se activó, pues aunque fuera su prima no iba a dejar que la opacara, tenía que reconocer que ambas eran muy bellas pero eran bellezas distintas.

Decidió dejar a un lado todo pensamiento absurdo y concentrarse en donde iba a quedar aquel hermoso rubio.

Y el sombrero volvió a hablar.

-¿Quién iba a decirlo?, vuelve el príncipe, misterioso y único…¡Slytherin!- y con esto la mesa de Slytherin,- sobre todo las chicas- se alborotó. La profesora McGonagall sonrió, se había dado cuenta lo que querría decir el sombrero.- …obviamente sorprendente.- y con esto lo quitaron de su cabeza.

Draco pasó a formar parte de su mesa y le sonrió a su hijo quien le aplaudía al igual que Mike.

-Nunca dudé que con tu porte y de tu familia quedaras en Slytherin.- mencionó su hijo, lo que hizo que Draco se hinchara de orgullo.

-Vale, ¡pues entonces a comer que viene la fiesta!- Mike alzó su copa y brindo con todos, después de esto comenzó el banquete, pero Draco era incapaz de quitarle la mirada a Hermione que también lo miraba.

Y esta vez, Scorpius lo noto.

-Vaya, creo que nos llevaremos bien.- dijo mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa amigable pero que no le quitaba nada a la sonrisa de Draco.

El rubio lo miro interrogante.- ¿A qué te refieres?- y con esto Scorpius miro a la mesa de los Gryffindor y se fijó en Rose quien le hablaba a Hermione, pero esta solo atinaba a contestar con una sonrisa o asintiendo.

-Al menos tú no tienes que lidiar con impedimentos de estar con la que en realidad amas- y con esto suspiro, Draco lo miro y se vio reflejado, así estaba él cuando se había enamorado de Astoria.

Entonces en verdad la amaba…

-¿Te gusta una Gryffindor?- pregunto como si nada.

-Creo que Mike ya te ha de ver contado que estoy enamorado de Rose desde tercer año.- y esto le cayó como balde de agua fría a Draco. ¿Por qué jamás le había contado nada? –Veo que no le quitas la mirada de encima a la nueva Weasley, es muy linda.- y entonces Draco cayó en la cuenta que era cierto.

-Me malentiendes, ella y yo ya nos conocemos.- y con esto se apresuró a comer dejando sorprendido a su propio hijo.

Scorpius sintió como si el joven que estaba frente a él fuera su propio padre, siempre dando por terminadas las platicas con comentarios a secas. Pero decidió pasarlo por alto, tal vez los sentimientos hacía aquella chica los quería mantener en secreto como él con Rose.

Definitivamente se sintió muy relacionado con "Drake".

La cena paso como todas, pero la directora interrumpió con un anuncio.

-Bien jóvenes, aquí es cuando nosotros nos retiramos y ustedes siguen con su fiesta.- y en ese momento el Gran comedor se convirtió en un salón grande con una pista de baile generosa y un escenario donde tocaría la banda de chicas. Había salitas para que se sentaran los jóvenes y una barra de bebidas, tanto alcohólicas como sin alcohol.

Todo era perfecto.

Fue entonces cuando Rose, Lily y Katherine, se pusieron de pie.

La ropa de todos paso de ser un uniforme a ser un vestido del color de las casas, por lo que se veía un verde esmeralda en un rincón, un rojo escarlata en una esquina, un azul rey cerca de la puerta y un amarillo oro esparcido por doquier.

Cada vestido de las chicas era acorde a su personalidad y el traje de los chicos era sencillo, lo que hacía que resaltaran más por lo que eran, saco y pantalón negro y una camisa negra y una corbata de un plata que combinara con todas las casas.

Cuando Hermione se dio cuenta de su vestido, quedo fascinada, pues a pesar de ser recatada mostraba sus largas piernas, era un vestido pegado por un corsé que amoldaba sus senos para hacerlos ver redondos, se podía creer que aquel vestido había sido hecho a la medida pues cubría exactamente donde debía, tenía hermosos adornos de brillantes y era corto por enfrente y largo con cola detrás.

Su cabello lacio estaba peinado con un leve crepe y su maquillaje era sencillo, pues su belleza le impedía ir más pintada.

Cuando sintió que le ardía la nuca se giro para encontrarse con la glacial mirada gris.

Aquella que conseguía ponerla loca.

Sus ojos resaltaban con aquel vestuario, haciéndolo ver como un Dios que acababa de bajar para darle la bendición, pero cuando un joven rubio se puso a su lado, se confundió totalmente y fue entonces que sin saber porque, se acerco a ellos.

Con la mirada sorprendida de Draco Malfoy y con la sonrisa picara que asomaba el rostro de Scorpius, Hermione se sentía toda una reina, no podía negar que era muy hermosa y que su cabello lacio le daba un toque especial a su look, cuando regresara a su edad le daría las gracias a Ginny.

-Hola Zabini, me preguntaba ¿Qué sigue ahora?, en Rumania no estábamos acostumbrados a esto.- y con una risita coqueta dio una breve reverencia.

Draco estaba anonadado con tanta belleza frente a él, Granger nunca había pasado por sus pensamientos pero ahora que la veía con aquel hermoso vestido rojo que se ceñía a su cuerpo su corazón y pensamiento lo estaban matando.

Sí, definitivamente era el efecto de la noche, pues todas las damas de Hogwarts estaban vestidas con sus mejores atuendos.

-Lo sé Weasley, jamás me imagine verte tan guapa- y con esto se rió tomando su mano y depositando un beso que le erizó la piel a la castaña.

-El es Scorpius Malfoy, es mejor amigo de mi primo.- y con esto le presentó a su hijo, a lo que Hermione repitió la reverencia y Scor no tardo en tomar su mano y depositar un delicado beso.

Fue cuando Draco se dio cuenta que había educado bien a su hijo.

-Bueno los dejo para que sigan platicando yo iré a buscar lugar con Mike cerca de la pista.- y con esto dio media vuelta y se fue.

-No sé porque hacen esto tan absurdo.- murmuro Malfoy después de que Scorpius hubiera avanzado lo suficiente como para no escucharlos.

Hermione lo miro con una ceja alzada y se rió.- Ya te hubiera gustado disfrutar de algo así cuando nosotros estábamos estudiando, agradece que tienes la oportunidad de vivirlo.- y con esto ambos se rieron mientras observaban a su alrededor.

Fue entonces cuando Draco recordó la plática entre él y su hijo en el Gran Comedor, miro de reojo a la castaña quien estaba ensimismada viendo como montaban sus equipos de sonido las chicas.

-Es increíble como mi hijo y su primo Mike cuidan a Katherine, a veces me recuerdan a ustedes.- y con esto se paso la mano por su rubio cabello, y miro a Hermione de nuevo.

-Sí, me he dicho muchas veces lo mismo. Me alegra que Luna sea tan feliz, creo que si tienen mucho en común, mis sobrinos se juntan con Rose y Hugo, eso suma ya cuatro. Sin contar al hijo mayor de Harry.- y le sonrió a Draco mientras suspiraba al ver que Rose subía al escenario.

-¿Qué hace tu hija allá arriba?- preguntó el rubio curioso mientras recorría a Rose con la mirada.

El vestido rojo y corto que llevaba hacia que su cabello se viera electrizante, sus ojos azules destellaban mientras su pálida piel era producto de fascinación para Scorpius Malfoy.

Ciertamente el aire misterioso que le daba el traje a Scorpius enloquecía a Rose, y con ello a los padres, que notaban como sus hijos se comían con la mirada el uno al otro.

Rose se colocó en posición con su guitarra, al igual que Lily que se colgó el bajo, y Katherine tomaba asiento para tocar la batería.

_Y por primera vez en la vida Hermione Granger tomó la mano de Draco Malfoy._

Esto hizo que una descarga eléctrica recorriera el cuerpo de ambos, y se soltaron.

Llegaron cerca del escenario donde varios alumnos se aglomeraban, eso les hizo recordar a ambos padres el baile de Yule que ellos vivieron.

Katherine empezó a tocar la batería mientras los gritos de la gente comenzaron a aturdir a los jóvenes padres.

Y entonces Rose comenzó a cantar, lo que dejo con la boca abierta a Hermione Granger y que fascino a Scorpius. Este no estaba entre la multitud al igual que Hermione, Draco, y los hijos del trío de oro. Scorpius Malfoy estaba sentado en la mesa que quedaba a la vista de los que subían al escenario, desde tercer año, ese era siempre su lugar.

Los grises ojos de Scorpius se devoraban la esencia de Rose.

_I would run, I would crawl, to the end of the world for you__  
><em>_Give you all that I am__  
><em>_Just to see your face…_

En ese momento, todos los alumnos se movían al ritmo de la canción, el bajeo de Lily le puso la piel de gallina a Draco, se escuchaba muy bien para ser unas niñas. Hermione estaba sorprendida de la hermosa voz de su hija, y Mike aplaudía como loco al ver a Katherine tocar la batería con gracia y elegancia, lo cual hacía que se viera realmente excitante.

La mirada de Rose permanecía clavada en Scorpius, como desde tercer año.

_I would burn in the fire to see you on the other side__  
><em>_Put my heart in your hands__  
><em>_To be beside you…_

Las chicas podían notar que Rose siempre cantaba para Scorpius, era por eso que Lily y Kath jamás ponían objeción alguna cuando Rose proponía una canción, pues siempre era exitosa.

Rose comenzó a tocar la guitarra al tiempo que el bajo le hacía segunda, resaltando las notas de Rose.

Scorpius podía sentir la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, él sabía que todas las canciones que se cantaban encima de ese escenario eran para él. La mirada de Rose siempre la delataba y eso era lo que más confundía a Scor.

¿Por qué si ambos querían, siempre se evitaban?

_To be beside you__  
><em>_To be the one who__  
><em>_Gets to be right next to you…_

La canción enloquecía a la gente que se movía con el ritmo de la batería y que iban cantando con Rose.

La castaña y el rubio solo tenían la mirada fija en sus respectivos hijos. Ambos sabían que el amor que existía y que afloraba con el tiempo entre sus hijos no eran ningún capricho, que lo sentían de verdad y que por su culpa ellos estaban lastimándolos.

Draco, asombrosamente fue el primero en girar su vista a Hermione.

-Creo que tu hija, es muy profunda en sus letras.- y con esto logró la atención de la castaña.

-Yo…me siento tan culpable. ¿Te das cuenta?- decía Hermione mientras se tomaba la sien entre dos dedos.- …Solo escucha.

Y la estrofa que siguió desgarro el alma de Scorpius Malfoy.

Y también la de Hermione.

_Just say that you'll be mine__  
><em>_And run away with you__  
><em>_Together we'll make it through__  
><em>_No matter what they say__  
><em>_I've never felt this way__  
><em>_For anyone before__  
><em>_We'll make it through the storm__  
><em>_Together safe and warm__  
><em>_Just say that you'll be mine_…

¿Cómo había sido capaz de no notar que su hija moría por aquel muchacho?, y porque había envenenado su corazón con un odio sin fundamentos hacía los Malfoy.

¿Cómo podía ella prohibirle sentir lo que ella alguna vez sintió?, no se perdonaría nunca aquello.

Mientras tanto Scorpius se puse de pie, para sorpresa de todos.

Mike lo tomo del brazo diciéndole que no cometiera una tontería de la cual se fuera a arrepentir, pero él no pareció escucharle.

Solo caminó hasta posarse junto a Draco, donde este lo miro culpándose del daño que le causaba a su propio hijo. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

Se notaba a leguas el amor que se tenían Scorpius Malfoy y Rose Weasley.

Y sabían perfectamente que no podrían meterse en eso esta vez. Ni Draco ni Hermione iban a poder impedir nada.

Rose estaba estupefacta pues era la primera vez en cuatro años que Scorpius se paraba de su lugar, a pesar de la profundidad de la letra de cada una de las canciones que ella había cantado años atrás.

Al parecer, esta fue la que realmente logró hacerle entender, pero no era buen momento y en Rose se asomó el miedo. No quería que Malfoy hiciera algo que la hiciera perder la razón y tratar de deshonrar a su familia.

_I would live underground in the dark with no fear__  
><em>_Send my soul to the floor of the deepest ocean__  
><em>_Put my heart in a safe place for no one else to see__  
><em>_Until you come to rescue me__  
><em>_And set it free…_

-¿Ahora es cuando tengo que arrepentirme?- en su interior, Draco se reprochaba el haber fomentado que Scorpius siguiera sus mismos pasos, él sabía perfectamente que un Malfoy debía ser así. Pero justo ahora, cuando el podía darse cuenta de la manera en la que su hijo miraba a aquella chica, lo quebrantó. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan cruel con el corazón de su hijo?

Y entonces la castaña volvió a tomarlo de la mano, esta vez al ver la cara que había puesto. Hermione también se sentía culpable y ambos estaban compartiendo el mismo sentimiento.

-Tenemos que hacer algo, tenemos que volver a nuestra edad, y tenemos que arreglar las cosas con ellos, explicarles lo que realmente pensamos y que estamos arrepentidos.- pero entonces Draco se soltó del agarre de la castaña.

-No creo que diciéndonos las cosas funcione, creo que debemos actuar, debemos planear algo que haga que muy a nuestro pesar nuestros hijos no carguen con la misma infelicidad que la nuestra.

Pero entonces Draco cayó en la cuenta de su error, se suponía que él no sabía nada de lo que le acontecía a Granger, pero no pudo evitar enterarse de su situación.

Hace tres años, el profeta llegó a su mesa como todos los miércoles cuando él se daba un descanso para desayunar en el mejor restaurant de Londres Mágico.

En la primera plana venía que el famoso bateador de Quidditch había hecho su mejor bateo cuando dejó a su esposa la famosa trabajadora del ministerio de Magia. El reportaje fue escrito por Rita, que obviamente no lo escribió sola, Draco estaba seguro que Pansy había participado, y fue entonces cuando lo supo. Hermione estaba soltera y el viudo, que patética vida estaban teniendo.

Hermione escuchó con atención las palabras del rubio y se sonrojo agachando la cara, ella también había visto el reportaje en el periódico, pero entonces recordó que Draco pasaba por lo mismo, cuando en el Profeta salió que Astoria había muerto.

Ambos sabían que su destino había cambiado, y ahora los había conducido hasta aquí. Tenían que lograr la felicidad que a sus hijos les faltaba.

Sin saber, que ellos encontrarían también la suya en el alma del otro, cobijándose en los labios de ambos. Y que sus corazones sucumbirían ante sus sentimientos…

_Just say that you'll be mine__  
><em>_And run away with you__  
><em>_Together we'll make it through__  
><em>_No matter what they say__  
><em>_I've never felt this way__  
><em>_For anyone before__  
><em>_We'll make it through the storm__  
><em>_Together safe and warm__  
><em>_Just say that you'll be mine__…  
><em>

Aquella estrofa sin duda había logrado calar los huesos de Scorpius, las palabras viajaban por su mente a una velocidad increíble. Y él estaba seguro que Rose estaba cantando esa canción con un sentimiento dedicado e inspirado en él. Y se sentía orgulloso de ser su inspiración, y ahora estaba más seguro que nada en que ella había pensando en él cuando escribió esa canción.

Eso le dio fuerzas.

El iba a luchar por Rose, aunque su mismísimo padre se opusiera y lo desheredara.

Rose se dio cuenta de la intensidad de la mirada de Scorpius y se acerco con todo y micrófono hasta la orilla del escenario quedando a pocos metros del dueño de su alma. Lo miro a los ojos fijamente y susurrando las últimas palabras de la canción le sonrió.

_No matter what they say…Be mine._

* * *

><p><em><span>lizze213:<span>__ Gracias por comentar linda, y que bueno que te parezca interesante, para eso estoy, para entretenerte. _

_megan uzumaki:__ Pues aquí lo tienes, ya lo continué, gracias linda!._

_Zelawyn:__ Gracias por tu comentario linda!, me agrado mucho leerlo. Y qué bueno que te haya gustado la idea, es verdad, muchas veces dicen conocer a sus hijos y no es así, pero no te preocupes Hermione se dará cuenta que actúa como en realidad no es. Por lo que descubrirá su verdadero yo._

_aNOMINATE: __muchas gracias por tu comentario linda, que bueno que lo has leído, y lamento que no sea de tu agrado el RW/SM, pero era necesario en esta historia, aun así respeto tus gustos y gracias!._

_Karina349:__ Muchas gracias por tus comentarios linda, y gracias por seguir leyendo, espero que te haya gustado mucho este capítulo también, y sobre las peleas de esos dos pues pronto llegarán. Y vaya que si se llevarán varías sorpresas, respecto a lo de Hugo que dijiste, es su propio hijo, no el hijo de su amiga así que imaginate que incómodo!. Jajaja, Gracias por leerme, y sí yo me he enamorado de Draco por 124567897654768 vez._

_Angel of the Music:__ Gracias por ser la primera en comentarme! (se que esto lo pude haber hecho desde el cápitulo anterior, pero mande PM y creo que no los leen así que empecé por este) Un beso linda y espero que te siga gustando._

_Hola chicas! Espero que les haya gustado, me siento muy satisfecha con el capítulo y me agrada ver que me han agregado muchas a su autor favorito y a su historia favorita, me gustaría que dejaran Reviews, y gracias a las valientes que lo hicieron. La canción es una de mis favoritas, y la verdad creo que queda muy bien con ambos personajes._

_Acepto opiniones y criticas._

**_Las quiere…La morocha de Draco…Maryfer Malfoy._**


	4. Aula 1

_**Disclaimer: **__EL maravilloso mundo de HP es nada más de J.K. Rowling, yo solo modifiqué la trama para crear esta hermosa pareja._

* * *

><p><em>Querido Señor Malfoy, ¿O debería decir Drake Zabini?:<em>

_Nos alegra tenerlo de vuelta aquí en Hogwarts, pero me gustaría saber el porqué de su visita para cursar el séptimo _curso_, otra vez. _

_Si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría hablar con usted a la hora del almuerzo en mi oficina._

_Sin más que decir, me despido._

_La Directora McGonagall._

-Mierda.

Aquella mañana no iba a ir nada bien, y el rubio no se equivocaba. A su lado su "primo" Mike roncaba como un cerdo a punto de ser crucificado, y su hijo Scorpius no había parado de repetir en nombre de la hija de la comadreja por quien sabe cuántas veces.

Después del pequeño concierto que habían dado las chicas de Gryffindor y la bella Katherine la fiesta continuó de una forma en la que Draco no convivía hace muchos años. A pesar de entrar temprano al trabajo y estar acostumbrado a desvelarse, lo de anoche había sido demasiado para él.

Granger y él tuvieron que subir dos horas antes que los chicos, con el pretexto que de donde venían no estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de fiestas. Por lo que los demás aprovecharon para quedarse más ratos y llegar más ebrios.

Y él no se quedaba atrás en los últimos puntos, había tomado mas Champagne del debido, y estaba tratando de recordar si no se le había salido un comentario vulgar acerca de lo bien que le contorneaba las piernas aquel vestido que la Gryffindor vestía. Se puso de pie y decidió meterse a la ducha.

Dios como le hacía falta estar fuera del trabajo, y se daba el lujo de decir que extrañaba mucho el castillo, sobretodo su Sala Común con aquella vista de las profundidades del lago.

Cuando Salió de su ducha caliente se vistió y decidió bajar a desayunar, su estomago pedía a gritos un bocado, pues era capaz de comerse a Fluffy de un solo mordisco.

Ahora que se veía acorralado no le quedaba más remedio que encontrar a Granger para aclarar que dirían frente a la señorita McGonagall, ¿A ella también le había llegado una carta, no?

Demonios.

Ahora si estaba en problemas, y tenía que encontrarle cuanto antes, así que el rubio platinado decidió bajar al Gran Comedor, recorrió medio castillo en unos cinco minutos y cuando llegó le agradeció a Salazar por haber acertado en la ubicación de la castaña.

-Granger- susurró para que nadie más escuchara su verdadero apellido.

La castaña aquella mañana se supo derrotada, pues tenía que vestir aquel uniforme que se entallaba a su esbelta figura, y que le había traído problemas apenas bajar a su Sala Común. Pues, ahora ya contaba con invitaciones para los próximos dos fines de semana, en esos momentos ella solo quería desaparecer, pero justo antes de entrar para calmar a su estomago que desgarraba su abdomen como un loco, vio como un chico se acercaba velozmente.

Escuchó su apellido real y se paralizo, sabía quién era, volteó y le hizo una señal de silencio para después hacerse un lado para no impedir el paso a los demás zombies hambrientos que morían por algo de comida.

-Weasley, Malfoy, recuérdalo.

-Lo que sea, has leído ya la carta de McGonagall, ahora si estamos jodidos.- dijo un rubio sacando una bola de pergamino que tenía escondida en el pantalón.

-Oh vaya, a ti también te ha llegado, a ver, déjame leer.- y sin más le arrebato la carta. Después de unos cuantos gestos de burla se la entrego.- Pues la mía esta mucho más sarcástica que la tuya.- suspiró y comenzó a idear un plan que los ayudara a volver a su edad original con ayuda de la Directora, pero la voz de Malfoy despejó toda idea brillante que pudiera llegar a su cabeza.

-Pues creo que lo mejor será decirle la verdad, que nos encontramos a aquella hereje y que nos hizo brujería, eso es todo. Así cada quién puede llegar a su edad real. ¿Acaso no soy un genio?- y se golpeo la barba con un puño haciéndolo ver muy chulito.

La castaña alzó una ceja mientras se quedaba seria.

-Creí que ya habíamos quedado en que ayudaríamos a nuestros hijos…

-Vamos Granger, creo que ayer tuvimos la oportunidad de separarlos y no lo logramos.

Hermione alzó una ceja y roló los ojos- ¿Y te dices genio?, obviamente no va a llegar la prima lejana de Rose a decirle que no puede estar con Scorpius Malfoy por que no es algo que una persona en su sano juicio haría.- todo esto lo dijo mientras sus manos estaban puestas en jarras, como si fuera lo más obvio de mundo. Además, debemos unirlos, ¿no has visto como se miraban ayer?

-¿Estás insinuando que mi hijo es poca cosa para tu hija?- Draco dio un paso al frente y tuvo que agachar la cabeza para poder mirar a los ojos a la castaña.- Más bien la que tiene que controlar las hormonas de su hija eres tú, al menos el mío no es un promiscuo sidoso que….- pero al ver la cara de Granger prefirió quedarse callado.

-Mi hija no es ninguna sidosa, así que mejor cállate, te veré en el Aula 1 a las 12:00, escuché que no habrá nadie ahí para esas horas, así que podremos platicar más a gusto ahí sin levantar sospechas.

El rubio se rió y alzó una ceja pillo, ¡Oh si! Ya empezaba a recordad aquellas propuestas en sus tiempos mozos, donde se ocupaba la boca no para platicar, si no para muchas otras cosas que la estaba seguro, Granger jamás había experimentado con el pobretón.

-Mejor dime que te quieres portar mal a medio día y con gusto te ayudo a hacer travesuras.- la sonrisa que apareció en sus labios heló el corazón de Hermione, jamás le había dedicado una sonrisa así y entonces recordó lo de anoche, aquella mano delgada y caliente que había estado sobre la suya.

Y sus mejillas tomaron un color carmesí que jamás había enternecido más a Draco, estaba seguro que Hermione en su matrimonio con Weasley había sido demasiado recatada y demasiado inocente para hacer cosas como las que él había hecho en su juventud. Ahora podía comprender porque la comadreja se había ido feliz con Pansy.

Pero eso era harina de otro costal.

-Deja de decir sandeces Malfoy, te veo ahí.

-Hasta la vista, baby.- y sin más avanzó detrás de la castaña hacía su mesa, mientras que la leona hacía lo mismo a la suya.

Extrañamente había muy pocos alumnos parados a esa hora, por lo que el desayuno transcurrió con calma y había suficiente comida para todos.

Quince minutos antes de que empezaran las clases, las puertas del comedor no se daban abasto para dejar entrar a los alumnos flojos que se habían "retrasado" al levantarse.

Rose Weasley y Scorpius Malfoy entraron al mismo tiempo, gracias al destino que los hizo encontrarse en el pasillo. Solo se acompañaban en silencio, sin nada que decir ni hacer, bastante habían tenido con la canción de ayer, y ambos no sabían que decirse. Al momento en que Scor se iba a animar a hablar con Rose, Mike llegó y dejaron pasar a la pelirroja para llegar a su mesa.

-Hermano, esta mañana desperté y tu y Drake se habían marchado ya, ni un despiértate me dijeron.

-Mike, ya estás grandecito para que te estemos levantando.

-¿Alguien amaneció con resaca hoy?

-No, simplemente acabas de interrumpir un momento crucial en mi vida…- y sin más se apresuró a llegar a su mesa donde saludo a Drake con una palmada en la espalda y se sirvió su desayuno igual al de su padre.

Mike fue el único que notó aquello.- ¿Se han puesto de acuerdo para comer lo mismo?- sus ojos azules penetraban a los grises de ambos.

-Es lo que siempre desayuno- dijeron los Malfoy al unísono, lo que causo conmoción en Katherine que acababa de llegar y en Mike que los observaba perplejo.

-Comienzo a pensar que Drake se equivocó de familia…

Para sorpresa de Draco, todos empezaron a reír y continuaron su desayuno en silencio, mientras el rubio tragaba gordo por dentro.

Mientras tanto, en la mesa de los leones, una pelirroja se acercaba para darle un beso en la mejilla a su prima.

-Has madrugado el día de hoy.

-Creo que la que se ha quedado dormida has sido tú.- dijo la castaña con una sonrisa en sus labios, mientras se limpiaba como toda una dama los labios con su servilleta.

-Bueno, ayer fue una noche muy larga.

La curiosidad de la castaña bastó para que las palabras salieran de su boca sin pensarlo.

-Y como fue con Scorpius, ¿le has hablado después?

La mirada de Rose se suavizó y una risita salió de sus labios haciéndola sonrojar un poco.

-¿Se ha notado mucho?, he tratado de no ser tan obvia, pero en verdad me gusta mucho, no es como los demás, no me imagino teniendo sexo con él, ni siquiera me atrevo a imaginar cómo sería un beso suyo, es algo que simplemente no entiendo. Cada vez que estoy junto a él y miro aquel mar gris en su mirar, siento que puedo ver su alma. Y que en ese preciso momento él abre su corazón para que yo sea capaz de leer lo que dice por medio de una sola mirada….

Como toda madre, Hermione sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco, como era capaz de desconocer a su hija de tal manera que no sabía que era capaz de hablar de aquella manera acerca del amor. Y entonces se dio cuenta a qué punto desconocía mucho de la vida de su hija. Le sonrió y tratando de pasar por alto el comentario del sexo, le acarició amistosamente la espalda.

-Me alegro que por fin hayas encontrado alguien que te haga sentir exactamente eso, y no es que no puedas describirlo o que no sepas que es, simplemente, cuando conoces a esa persona, tu vida cambia radicalmente, y sabes que es amor.

Rose Weasley la miro feliz de que alguien la entendiera, pues aunque se llevaba con Lily muy bien, los comentarios de Heather eran mucho más maduros que los de cualquier otra chica.

-Gracias, creo que tienes razón. Hoy iré a hablar con él, a ver qué pasa.

-Pues, suerte.

-Gracias Heath, y dime… ¿Que ha pasado con el rubio buenote de Slytherin?, ¿Te lo has tirado ya?, ayer los vi salir al mismo tiempo de la fiesta. Anda, cuéntame.- dijo la pelirroja dejando al lado su zumo de naranja para escuchar con atención lo que su prima tenía que decirle.

La risa de la castaña se escucho en todo el comedor.

-Es solo un conocido de Rumania, no hay nada entre nosotros, es solo que no estamos acostumbrados a estas fiestas, y él como el caballero que es me ha escoltado hasta mi Sala.

-Pues se ve que él está coladito por ti. No ha parado de mirarte en todo el desayuno.

La castaña se ruborizó hasta la raíz de su cabello. ¿En qué momento había empezado a ruborizarse así?

-Pues es que soy guapa.- triste su caso, no había podido pensar en una respuesta mejor…

-Vale, que tienes razón, pensé que era la única con su ego alto, pero el tuyo me aplasta.- después de esto soltó una risita y se dispuso a comer su desayuno a prisas, mientras que Hermione se levantaba y se retiraba a su primera clase…

El rubio se quedó más tiempo platicando con sus primos, los cuales les recordaban mucho a su estadía en Hogwarts, eran iguales, Excepto por la pequeña Katherine, que tenía un carácter bastante raro, pues al ser hija de Lovegood y de Nott, se entendía.

Cuando llegó el momento de irse a su primera clase, rezó para que estuvieran viendo algo nuevo, no quería pasar las siguientes horas viendo algo que ya sabía de sobra incluso cuando todavía estudiaba.

El tiempo se pasó rápido, cuando miro su reloj marcaba las 12:00 p.m había quedado con Granger de verse en el Aula 1, se encamino hacia allá y mientras doblaba en el último pasillo, notó que una chica se acercaba peligrosamente a él.

-Hola, eres el nuevo Slytherin del que todos hablan. Eres más guapo de lo que me habían dicho, ¿Ya tienes planes para el fin de semana?- la ceja rubia de Draco Malfoy se arqueó en un gesto tan sensual que el actitud atrevida de la chica se vio quebrantada por aquella insignificante acción.

-Me temo, que ya tengo con quien pasar mi fin de semana, digamos que soy del tipo que puede darse el lujo de escoger. Aun así, Gracias. Sigue participando.- y con una sonrisa cínica capaz de derretir a cualquiera le dio la espalda y siguió caminando, pero la voz de la chica lo hizo detenerse. ¿Por qué las chicas de ahora eran más arrastradas?

-No creo que la chica con la que salgas sea mejor que yo.- esto hizo reír a Malfoy, pensando en que responderle se giró, y antes de que pudiera decir algo, la chica estaba muy cerca de él. ¿En qué momento se había acercado?

Cuando su vista se dirigió a su escudo, no pudo aguantar reír. Tenía que ser una broma… ¿Hufflepuff?

Ni desesperado.

-Eso lo juzgo yo, verás existen algunos estándares que deben cumplir mis chicas, y tú no tienes ni uno….- iba a comenzar una larga lista de los defectos de la chica pero una voz delicada y felina interrumpió el diálogo.

-Drake, pensé que te había pasado algo, te estaba esperando donde quedamos…- pero se detuvo al notar que había una tercera persona en el lugar. Típico de Hermione, su educación sobrepasó su razonamiento y le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Hola, mi nombre es Heather Weasley.- su fina y delicada mano se extendió, lo cual dejó perpleja a la otra chica.

-Tú siempre tan educada con personas que no lo merecen… mi amor.- esto último desconcertó a la castaña, pero cuando el brazo fuerte de Draco rodeó su cintura, lo miró a los ojos, y entonces comprendió.

La chica alzó una ceja, claro. No tenía competencia contra la bella Castaña, el nuevo look que Ginny había ideado para Hermione le había sentado de maravilla, y qué decir del uniforme que resaltaba cada curva del cuerpo de la castaña que la Hufflepuff no tenía. En ese preciso instante, se dio la media vuelta y se marchó, dejando a Draco y a Hermione con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Has visto su cara?

-Sí, ha sido un mal episodio de mi vida, bastante tuve con verte a ti todo los días durante 7 años como para volver a pasar por lo mismo.

-Bruto.

-Oh vamos, que se que te has divertido.

-Me ha dado risa la chica, ¿Qué tanto te decía?

-Lo de siempre, recordarme lo que de sobra sé, que soy un guapo, que estoy buenísimo y que quería tener sexo conmigo cuanto antes.

-Cerdo

-Me preguntaste, ¿No?

-Vayamos a hablar…

Una vez adentro prendieron la luz y se sentaron en el escritorio, donde reposaban varios libros de hechicería antigua, Draco no dudo en ojear algunos y se detuvo en varias hojas mientras que la castaña hacia lo mismo, con los de su lado.

-Creo que debemos idear algo para que puedan hablar sin considerar nuestros prejuicios, algo así como alentarlos a conocerse el uno con el otro. ¿No crees Malfoy?- la castaña dijo todo aquello sin despegar la mirada de los libros, Malfoy aprovecho para mirarle por un momento.

Su espontaneidad ciertamente lo desconcertaba pero lo fascinaba, su nariz era afilada y pequeña rodeada por aquellas salvajes pecas que se esparcían por todo su rostro. Su cabello lacio, largo y castaño caía como cascada en su espalda, y sus largas pestañas cubrían los orbes de Hermione, sin duda era una hermosa mujer, que claro, no tenía competencia con una Hufflepuff como la de hace unos minutos.

-Pues, si esa es la felicidad de mi hijo, es lo menos que puedo hacer. Quiero averiguar qué es lo que piensa de su madre, mi cobardía no me ha permitido ir más allá de su "estoy bien".

Sin saber el porqué, Hermione se enterneció por aquellas palabras, era cierto. Su situación era más difícil, y siendo madre comprendía a Malfoy a la perfección. Tratando de evadir los problemas haciendo horas extras, era algo normal y estúpido en los adultos. Pero, ¿En qué momento habían llegado a tenerse tanta confianza?

Lo adjudicó al hecho de no tenerse más que el uno al otro. En esa situación estaban solos, y no tenían a nadie más en quien confiar, si querían tomar las decisiones correctas, como había dicho la anciana, definitivamente tenían que luchar por ello…

Y juntos.

La castaña le sonrió y suspiro.

-No te culpo, a fin de cuentas somos humanos y cometemos muchos errores, yo también he dejado a mis hijos abandonados por el trabajo, y no me he tomado la molestia en preguntarles como les cayó lo de su padre. En fin, supongo que en mi egoísmo solo me importaba mi bienestar y el poder recuperarme.

-Bueno pues entonces manos a la obra.

-Si, creo que podemos empezar ideando una salida todos a Hogsmade, ¿Tu que piensas?

-Pues me parece bien, tratando de limar asperezas entre familias y casas.

-Sí, pero eso no tiene que impedir que podamos revertir este hechizo, al menos habrá que juntarnos tres veces por semana en esta aula para ver los avances.

-Mejor dime qué quieres verme más….- Pero no pudo continuar porque el ruido de la perilla de la puerta al girarse hizo que se parara y tomara de la mano a Hermione y la llevara hasta un armario donde se guardaban utensilios, pero que quedaba suficiente espacio para ambos.

La puerta se abrió y dejo ver a dos muchachos besándose apasionadamente, la leona y el Slytherin se quedaron petrificados al ver lo indecente del asunto, pues ambos destilaban pasión en todos sus poros, algunos gemidos se escucharon por el lugar, y Hermione se tapó la boca para evitar reír. Draco la miró con una ceja alzada.

-¿Que te causa tanta risa Granger?- susurró solo para que ella escuchara.

- Nada, cállate.

-¿ No me digas que nunca has hecho eso?

-No, yo no era como tú.

-Oh Dios mío, ya veo porque tu morbo está al cien en estos momentos, el comadreja no te satisfacía ¿verdad?

-Cállate Malfoy, eso a ti no te concierne.

-Pues esto va para largo, mejor entretengámonos platicando.

-No te voy a contar mis intimidades….

-Eres una amargada, podemos reírnos un poco y tu prefieres quedarte sin hacer nada.

-Eso no es cierto, yo quiero hacer algo.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron como platos, ¿Acaso Granger le estaba insinuando algo?

-No creas que tienes tanta suerte Malfoy, me refiero a que podemos aparecernos en otro lugar…

La cara de Draco se relajó y comenzó a reírse.

-Por un momento pensé que querías seguir viendo como aquel rubio le arranca la ropa a esa pelirroja.

Y entonces, ambos se quedaron callados y la sonrisa se les borró del rostro.

-Creo que no necesitaban ningún empujoncito.

-Yo también lo creo, tu hija le ha dado un empujonzote hacia la mesa.

-Dios, qué vergüenza.

-Granger, son críos. Tu alguna vez hiciste lo mismo.

-Sí, pero no en un aula, sería algo muy loco.

-Pues ni tanto, tu adrenalina está al cien pero es lo mismo que si lo haces en una cama.

-Oh por Dios Malfoy, no me interesa tu experiencia.

-Bueno es que dado a que estamos en un armario, los dos solos y en un aula, creo que no nos queda más remedio que seguir el ejemplo de…

-¡NI LO PIENSES!, POR MORGANA, ERES UN PERVERTIDO MALFOY.

-Creo que son las hormonas de la adolescencia.

-Sera el sereno, eres un cerdo.

-Y tú una amargada.- el rubio roló los ojos y se recargó un poco en la puerta.

Mala idea.

Las puertas del armario se abrieron de par en par, mientras que Scorpius Malfoy estaba encima de Rose Weasley, vestidos gracias al cielo, pero dándose un beso digno de una telenovela muggle. Y Draco y Hermione estaban tirados en el piso, saliendo del armario con el pelo revuelto y polvo en su uniforme.

¿Quién era más sospechoso?

El silencio inundó la habitación y fue entonces cuando la mirada de los hijos se encontró con la de sus respectivos "primos".

Nadie decía nada…

El sonrojo de las chicas delataba sus sentimientos, y ambos chicos optaron por pasarse la mano por el pelo, en un acto reflejo que era como un tic nervioso de los Malfoy.

El tragar de todos se escuchó en la penumbra, y fue entonces cuando se vieron acorralados…

_¿Qué iban a decir ahora?_

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicas, lamento la demora, pero ahora estoy de vacaciones, pienso actualizar almenos tres veces más antes de entrar a la escuela. Espero que no me abandonen y poder seguir divirtiendolas con este Fic. Estoy en proceso de responder sus Reviews, y gracias por haberme leído. Me siento bien recibida.<strong>

**Les mando muchos abrazos y besos.**

**Chicas, les he contestado sus reviews vía MP, es más rápido jeje, a las chicas que no tienen cuenta les responderé por aqui :3**

**Danny: **_Me alegra que tu espera haya valido la pena, espero que este fic te siga gustando mucho y que lo sigas leyendo hasta el final. Te mando un besito!_

_La Morocha._


End file.
